


Nobody Asks

by JamandSpoon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamandSpoon/pseuds/JamandSpoon
Summary: Marian "Mary" White is an average woman so long as you discount her "alarming" crimson eyes. And her large, un-average family of American witches and wizards.If nobody asks to be born, what can you do when you discover where you're from?





	Nobody Asks

**Chapter 1:**

**Mary, Mike, Mimi, Marius IV, and Monica**  

 

Mary White considered herself to be an average woman. She was of average height, average weight, and generally average complexion. Though her hair (Black, shoulder-length, and unambiguously styled.) had an infuriating tendency to curl wildly in humid environments. She took great efforts to appear as average as she thought she ought to be. For the most part her ruse worked and many people never gave her a second glance. On the off chance that they did, they might notice a peculiar extremely un-average trait. Her eyes were a rather alarming shade of crimson. 

Every morning she quarantined herself in the family bathroom to wrestle her hair into a bob-like shape. Every morning she tried to avoid looking at her eyes in the mirror. 

“Mary, I need to pee.” a graveled voice broke the silence of her concentration.

“Hang on please. I’m almost done.” she lied. “Just use mom and dad’s.” 

A clunking noise, presumably Mike’s head on the bathroom door, signaled to her that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Please just let me the fuck in.” He whined. 

Angrily, she set down her comb, straightened her button up shirt, and gave herself the final once-over.  _ Not stellar, but this is as good as it’ll ever get today _ . She winced as she finally locked eyes with herself. Still just as red as ever. 

Another clunk.

“There’s a line now.” Mike was growing impatient. 

Tearing herself away from the mirror, Mary unlocked the bathroom door and greeted her siblings. Or rather, the two that were up at 5:45 on a Wednesday. 

“Good morning, Mike. Good morning Mimi.”

“Oh my God finally.” Mike leapt into the bathroom in a fuzzy blue flash. 

“Good Morning, Mary.” came the sweet reply from a very sleepy looking Mimi. She was nearly 14, but still insisted in sleeping in her ill-fitting pink footie pyjamas. She rubbed her bleary eyes and peered down at Mary. 

If Mary was mostly average, Mimi was completely the opposite. She was quite tall for 13. She had surpassed Mary’s average height almost a year ago. Everyone in the family imagined she would be over six feet once she finally stopped growing. She had lilac, waist length, flowing hair that she often wore in intricate braids and buns to keep out of her face while she was working. It always seemed strange to Mary that someone otherwise so extraordinary looking could have such normal brown eyes. 

“Why are you up so early?” It was strange to see Mimi awake before 10 o’clock during the summer. 

“I didn’t sleep,” Mimi yawned, “I couldn’t. I was reading about Harry.”

“Trying to get a leg up on History so you won’t have to study over there?” Mary huffed. She would’ve done that. 

“Oh no, of course not.” Mimi was suddenly serious. “Can you imagine how amazing it will be to learn about history  **where** history happened?” Her brown eyes twinkled in the low light of the hallway. 

A flushing sound interrupted Mary’s envy of her sister’s eyes. Mike summarily padded back into the hallway. He looked like he was in a foul mood, a usual occurrence for the mornings. He grunted at his sisters and stretched his face into a massive yawn. At 17, Mike was the second eldest boy of the family, a fact he equally enjoyed and detested. It allowed him the authority to boss Mimi and Monica around, but he was still under the thumb of his older siblings. 

“It’s 4 AM. Go to sleep, Mimi.” 

“Actually it’s nearly six now.” Chirped Mimi. 

“Fuck that.” He stuffed his hands into the hole-ridden pockets of his fuzzy blue bathrobe and stumbled back to his bedroom. 

“Please no language in front of your sister, Michael.” Mary called after him. 

Mike gave a grunt and shut his door.

Mary turned back to Mimi. 

“I think since we’re both up I should put the coffee pot on and make some breakfast.” 

“Oh you don’t have to do that. Let me!” Mimi frantically patted down her P.J.s, forgetting that this particular onesie had no pockets. 

“I thought there was a strict no-cheating-at-breakfast-policy over the summer.” Mary raised an eyebrow. Mimi sheepishly looked at the ground. 

“Nothing wrong with practicing?” She gazed up at her sister with a small grin. 

“Nothing wrong with making breakfast the slow way either.” 

Mimi gave a short nod and stepped into the bathroom. Mary chuckled to herself. It wasn’t as if she’d ever rat out Mimi’s rule breaking, but she genuinely enjoyed slowing down and making something with her hands. So often the rest of her family would just whip something up in seconds without any effort. She wondered if they had ever actually done things the slow way.  _ I guess Mars does. But that doesn’t really count.  _

Downstairs the house was dark and quiet. Mary enjoyed the early morning stillness of the kitchen. It was usually packed full of family members dashing around and yelling and laughing and doing all sorts of un-average things. From the large window over the copper sink, the sky shone dark periwinkle; not quite ready for it to be morning --  _ like Mike _ . The ocean looked calm and the odd fog horn from the incoming tug-boats punctuated the otherwise silent world. 

Mary sighed and got to work; it wouldn’t be long until the others joined her. 

Mimi was the first to come down. She had piled her lilac hair into a large bun on top of her head that reminded Mary of a sea lion balancing a ball on its nose. She also brought with her several books, undoubtedly the ones she had been reading through the night. 

“Blueberry or banana pancakes, Mim?”

“Do we have chocolate chip?” 

“Not for breakfast we don’t.”

Marius was next. He and Mary were very nearly the same age, only five days apart. Their similarities stopped there. In many ways, he looked a lot like Mimi. They were both extremely un-average save their brown eyes. Marius, or Mars as they called him, was very tall and gangly but undeniably graceful. Of all of them, he was by far the most patient and his expression was consistently one of serenity; no matter what he was actually feeling. He had light blonde hair that grew to his chin which he kept very tidy, never a strand out of place. Mary coveted his ability to tame it, but she would never tell him that. It would just give him a bigger head. He walked to the kitchen counter while reading the NYG, deftly avoiding the chairs and tables in his way without looking up from the front page. 

“Two blueberry please.” He announced without looking up. “My God, Mim. You look dead.”

Mimi had nearly fallen asleep in her pancakes.

“Good morning to you too.” sneered Mary, pouring two more blobs of batter into the pan. Mars flicked his eyes over the paper and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Good morning indeed.” He looked as if he was about to request a more elaborate order just to spite her when a frantic tapping at the sink window called his attention that way instead. 

“Did you order anything, Mim? Looks like Mitzy has some books.” He floated across the kitchen to open the window and let poor Mitzy in. 

With the mention of books, Mimi’s head shot up from her plate -- her giant bun wobbling dangerously on her head. 

“Oh my god they’re here!” She squealed with the energy of a 13-year-old who was not just asleep in her breakfast. “They’re really here!” Mars gracefully swept himself out of her way. She danced across the kitchen over to Mitzy, who was understandably terrified to see a nearly six foot girl lumbering towards her at great speed. 

“I swear to God if it shits on the counter again...” Mary groaned. 

“Marian!” Gasped mars in fake shock. “Please no language in front of your sister!” Once he seemed pleased enough with himself over catching Mary off-guard he returned his attention to the paper. 

Once Mimi had snatched her package from Mizty, given her a few blueberries for the flight back to the post office, and sat back down, she began ripping wildly at the brown parchment wrapping. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” She was practically levitating off her seat with manic excitement. “It’s all here! Intermediate Transfiguration, Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, The Standard Book of Spells:” She looked as if she might actually begin crying. “Grade 3!” Mimi, bless her, could no longer contain her joy and literally levitated in mid-air, letting out a deafening squeal. 

That, it turned out, was a mistake. 

“ **IT’S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT UP** .” Mike was incensed. He stormed down the stairs and nearly charged at Mimi with his wand drawn. His angry bursts had become scarier in recent years as he had packed on some muscle, and grown nearly as tall as Mars. He looked like an angrier, stockier, messier version of his calm brother, with all of the ego and none of the grace. 

“Okay buddy.” Mars thankfully intervened before anything got too messy. He really didn’t abide mess at all. “Just a little happy morning celebration. No need to kill your sister. In fact, one of them has just made some delicious banana blueberry pancakes just for you!” He steered Mike into the chair next to him so that he was well away from his happiest sister. 

“Actually, I made those specifically for myself, Mars.” Mary shot him a pointed glance. 

“Darling Mary, they’re only pancakes. Surely you can make more if it guarantees the safety of sweet baby Mimi.”

“I don’t want them.” Mike was still in a foul mood. “I don’t even like pancakes. Just give me coffee.” 

“What a grown up adult taste you have.” jeered Mars behind his paper. 

Mike kicked him hard in the shin but was otherwise peaceful, pacified by his coffee. 

The sun was finally shining through the window over the sink by the time Monica sauntered down the stairs. Of all of them, she was the shortest. But she was an exceptionally tall six-year-old so it seemed like Mary would once again be dwarfed by her younger siblings. There was seven years between Mimi and Monica and it was a bit of an open secret her birth had been something of a happy accident. Mike had taken to calling her “Oops” when their parents were out of earshot. She was small, but she had quite an attitude. Mary imagined that had something to do with her total idolization of Mike; she’d follow him around trying (and sometimes succeeding) to mimic everything he did. The sun made her blonde unkempt hair glow bright yellow around her face. She walked to the counter without saying a word and sat next to Mike. 

“Coffee Please.” She demanded. 

“Mags, you’re too little, you’ll stunt your growth.” Mary had an excellent deadpan. 

Mars let out an uncharacteristic snort. 

“You wish it would.” sneered Mike into his empty mug. 

Mary chose to ignore that particular jab and sat down next to Mimi, who was feverishly going through the other books she had just received, her pancakes completely forgotten. It seemed that Mimi was in an entirely different world, engrossed in her haul. If ever there was a Horned Serpent, Mimi fit the bill. Mary was proud of her little sister even if she had no idea what she was interested in half the time. She would miss her while she was studying abroad. Thinking of Mimi so far away made Mary feel ill. The house wouldn’t be the same. 

“Mary I hate to disrupt your morning space-out, but if I’m not mistaken, you’re about to be late.” 

“Oh. Yes thank you I will be.” Mary hadn’t noticed the clock above the sink, but Mars was absolutely right. She rushed to the side table next to the door to gather her keys and bag. 

“I wish you’d let us make you a Portkey,” cried Mimi, alerted to her leaving sister by the sudden movement. “I love spending the mornings with you. do you really have to go now?” 

“Yep.  _ How will I ever pop over to visit you if I don’t save up for a trip to Merry-old-England _ ?” Good lord her fake accent was horrible, which to her credit, was pretty average for an American with no ear for them. “And no portkeys. How would I explain that to my coworkers?”

“How would you explain your  _ eyes  _ to your coworkers?” Mars looked over his paper and cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “Forgetting something?” he asked. 

“Oh. Yes thank you I did.” Usually the family knew better than to bring up the unfortunate topic of her eye color in front of her. It pissed her off and made her irritable to be around. But that was only the surface. It reminded her that  even though she bared a strange resemblance to her family’s community, it was only cosmetic; she would never really be one of them. By the same token, she was just un-average enough that fully connecting to her No-Maj friends and coworkers without hiding where she came from was an equal impossibility. It wasn’t that she hated her eyes per-say, but the fact that they symbolized everything she struggled against was a tiring constant reminder. She doubted anyone else could relate. At least for the next ten hours, with the help of Mars’ eye-drop potion that turned her eyes average and green, she could pretend to belong to one side; even if it wasn’t the one her family could be a part of. 

She gave each eye two drops, gave everyone a quick goodbye, shouted farewells to her sleeping parents, and got on the bus through Queens and into the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the feverish product of insane insomnia. Hopefully there will be more because I have not had this much fun in a long damn time.


End file.
